jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Natural Laws
The Natural Laws are the rules set for RP within the JvS Universe. Their purpose is to maintain an environment worth RPing in, and to prevent problems such as godmoding and powergaming. They are split into several sections; the following are the Laws as written by the Whills*: General Rules 1. We encourage users to resolve their conflicts in a respectful manner. If, however, you cannot reach an agreement you may Consult the Whills to help you reach a decision. 2. There is to be no OOC bullying, name calling, or harassment of any type. Posts may be reported and reviewed by the Whills for intervention. 3. Many of the people who use this application are minors, for that reason we ask that you be aware of the age appropriateness of your comments. Profanity in any form is strictly against the rules, IC or OOC and will be liable for immediate report. 4. The setting for this RPG is the entire Extended Universe (EU), try to keep as close to canon as possible. If it is not canon, base it on EU science; if its not based on EU science, base it on canon. If it is neither, it is best to avoid it. To further clarify, there is no set time period, all events of the EU are potentially happening at the same time. The default time period of reference for most planets is during that planet's golden age. 5. Impersonating or otherwise representing the actions of other players without their consent is forbidden. All posted actions done under such pretense are to be ignored and reported. 6. Your character must be your own creation. Existing canon characters may be referred to indirectly but their identities may not be assumed by any player. It is alright to use the name of a canon character as long as you make clear to people that you are a different character with the same name. 7. The planets and other locations must retain their canonical integrity, drastically altering a planet such that it bears no resemblance to canon is forbidden. As has been stated, there is no particular timeline for this RPG, therefore planets that have been destroyed are assumed to be existent and inhabitable in their pre-destruction state. 8. RPing that does not take place/cannot be traced in the Universe 1.5 does not constitute 'canon' RP, with the exception of that which took place in Universe 1.0. Acquisitions, transactions, even character knowledge: all of these need to be backed by IC RP on boards in this Universe. RP in chatrooms here can also not be traced so does not count as having 'happened'. This is an inclusive RP, and so there is no need for Facebook RPing, especially given private locations. Location and Owenership All planets are available for you to start building an RP team and submit an entry in the Guide. A person, faction or business cannot 'own' a planet. They can 'own' cities, even 'own' all the cities on one planet. The Homeworld of residence you state in your profile refers to your RP Homeworld, the place you have input into as far as submitting a Guide entry. Therefore, if you don't like the team there you have the choice to move Homeworld to a planet where you support the writing. You will need to follow the guidelines on opting in and be able to have the real life resources to claim control of threads through RPing there. Planets are still in the process of being edited and organized by the Whills, forums and posts may be be subject to minor changes. Ground Forces Restrictions * Troops/Technology from/inspired by sources other than Star Wars canon are disallowed. * All Ysalamiri which people currently claim to have are now scaled back to a single ysalamir. This allows non-Force users to maintain some protection, while scaling back some outrageous claims. In future, any claims of ysalamir should be able to be backed up by posts on Myrkr showing their removal from trees, how they're kept alive, and their removal from the planet - bearing in mind that very few knew how to do that. Carrying a ysalamir 24/7 is unrealistic also - if you do carry one, it will require a nutrient frame, and constant replenishment of the food in it. * Rifting is not allowed, so there is no need for Ysalamir shielding to prevent entry. * As with fleets, any ground troops considered to be unique 'super-weapons' are out of bounds. * Fleets are assumed to carry sufficient landing craft to land their forces. Allowed Forces *300 - Heavy class vehicles-15m+ *350 - Medium class vehicles-10-15m *750 - Light class veheicles-0-10m *35 - NPC Generals *500 - Commando Troops (Commando Troops are highly specialised troops, and may possess advanced knowledge of skills like espionage, explosives and slicing. These are just examples. Commandos are likely to have superior equipment to other troops.) *5000 - Elite Troops (Elite Troops are more highly trained than Standard Troops. ) *50000 - Standard Troops (Standard Troops are the core of any army, be they Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, or standard Wookiee Infantry.) The above definitions are not definitive, nor is it possible to cover every potential case. We ask you to use common sense and good judgement when defining your forces. The troops under your command should make sense - lightsaber-wielding Wookiees fighting for the Empire would be an extreme example of troops not making sense. Substutions Any vehicle may be substituted using the following guides: *5 Medium = 1 heavy. *10 Light = 1 medium. Any troops may be substituted using the following guides: *10 Elites = 1 Commando Troop member. *10 Troops = 1 Elite Troop member. Fleet Limits Not Allowed: * Faction Fleets * Defense Fleets * 'White' or exhibition fleets * Complements * Heavy customization of ships * Superweapons * Ships/Technology from/inspired by sources other than Star Wars canon. Total Fleet for a Faction/Group/Gov't/Gang * Faction SSD + Personal Fleets (added total of active members) Faction SSD - 1 per faction * 1 Super Class Ship (4001m+) Personal Fleet - 1 per person * 1 Heavy Class Ships (1001-4000 meters) * 3 Medium Class Ships (501-1000 meters) * 6 Light Class Ships (101-500 meters) * 9 Support Class Ships (<100 meters) * 72 Starfighters (starfighter...) m = meters Substitutions To allow for more freedom in the make-up of a fleet these are allowed substitutions: * 1 Super** = 3 Heavy * 1 Heavy = 3 Medium or 6 Light * 1 Medium = 1/3 Heavy or 2 Light * 1 Light = 1/2 Medium or 1/6 Heavy * 1 Support = 1/3 Light or 1/6 Medium * 1 Hyperdrive-equipped Starfighters = 1/2 Support **You may substitute a Super for any lower combination, but you may not substitute other ships for a Super. Only one Super. Drop ships and troop transports Troop transport ships, drop ships, fuel ships and other such carrier or maintenance based ships are assumed to be had based on the number of ships or troops accounted for. They should not the be listed as a part of the fleet since they are assumed to be had. This is technically an allowed complement. Definition of Ship Classes * Flagship= highest ranking ship in a fleet * Capital ship= other important ships in a fleet * Super Class Ships (4001m+); these are the biggest ships around, consisting mainly of ships around the size of super star destroyers. Primary purpose is fear and destroying other fleets of capital ships. * Heavy Class Ships (1001-4000m); consists mainly of bigger battleships, top of the line star destroyers, and heavy carriers. These vessels are often used as flagships. * Medium Class Ships (501-1000m); consists mostly of frigates, cruisers, and light destroyers. Bigger hangars, more troops, more heavily armed and slower than Heavy Class. * Light Class Ships (101-500m); corvettes and light cruisers consist the majority of these type craft: small sized, usually fast, decently armed but not heavily armed. * Support Class Ships (<100m); Shuttles, blastboats, small ships used to move cargo or passengers. Bulk freighters should also be classified as transports because they are lightly armed and slow moving, especially when full. * Starfighters; consists of any type of starfighter with or without hyperdrive capabilities. Fleets and User Profiles In order to effectively track your fleet condition, and that of others, a field exists in your profile to record its status. This resides within 'Options', 'Profile', 'Spaceship/Fleet'. Once added, this information is then available to anyone viewing your profile. A faction leader may add one super class ship to their profile, as the faction ship. If there are multiple faction leaders, only one may have this displayed. Disallowed ships/superweapons Disallowed ship classes and superweapons include: * Centerpoint Station * Dark Reaper * Darksaber * Death Star * Eye of Palpatine * Galaxy Gun * Imperium-class Super Star Destroyer * Mass shadow generator * Star Forge * Sun Crusher * World Devastator * Yo'gand's Core * Eclipse Star Destroyers Groups and Factions Creating Groups and/or Factions *Players can create groups and factions in JvS which will give them a private discussion forum that only members of the group can see. This is especially helpful when organizing large storylines and other macro RP plots. *The membership numbers in a group helps determine a group's benefits. Because of this, player characters may only be members of a single group, the name of which must be indicated as their default group on their character's profile page in the appropriate section. *Characters can join other usergroups as visitors, but they may only have one primary group affiliation. It is this affiliation that will determine the membership benefits that a group receives. Requesting a Group *If you do not have the required amount of players to be an official faction yet you will need to RP and spread the word to attract people to your cause. *To start an official group/faction, three (3) separate players, with unique IP's, must post a request in the appropriate forum. The format must be as follows: :Faction Name: :Faction Leader: :Faction Homeworld: :Faction Headquarters Name: :Any other Relevant Information: :*State whether you wish the faction HQ to be a members only or a public forum. *Once three separate players have made the same request, containing identical information, the request will be processed. Joining a Group *Your character may be invited or apply to join a faction or you may simply read of one you wish to join. *To apply, go to Options>Usergroups>mark the group you wish to apply for>press submit. *The group leader will then process your request. *Ensure your group is then made your default group by again using the Usergroup panel if you want to select it as your faction, or you will be classed as a visitor and not contribute to the faction's bonuses. Group Leaders *Groups may have multiple leaders. *The names of the group leaders must be included in the group request in the appropriate thread. Requests of this nature made after the creation of the group, or in a separate request before the creation of the group, will be considered low-priority, and may take some time before they are processed. *It is the responsibility of a group's leader to approve member requests, approve guest requests, and moderate their group's boards. *Group leaders are required to ensure that their members are acting in accordance with the rules (both the Natural Laws and Terms and Services). *Should a group's members be found to be consistently violating these rules, the group will be issued a warning in a PM to their leader(s), as well as to the offender(s). If the problem is not rectified in a timely manner, the group may be dissolved at the discretion of the Whills. Benefits of Groups/Factions *Fleet bonus of a Super Star Destroyer is awarded to any group with a membership total of ten (10).* By default, the bonus SSD will be under the command of the group leader, however, any member of the group may command the group's SSD, provided that an indication of who is in command appears in the group's profile. *Headquarters Bonus. Once a group/faction has been approved and is established, they will have a headquarters added to the planet of their choosing. This headquarters along with its sub-forums, will be created and moderated by the group's leader, and will be a permissions-restricted forum that only members of the group and registered guests can view, unless otherwise requested. *Additional Headquarters Bonus. For every thirty (30) group members* an additional headquarters may be established in another location at the request of the group leader. *Each member counting towards a bonus must have a unique IP address, as each player may have only one PC in any given group. We apologize to those of you who have multiple JvS players in your household, but this is the only way to help ensure that players with multiple accounts do not have an unfair advantage. Businesses At this time, the Whills are looking into the creation of a rudimentary economic system that will make legitimate businesses a real possibility in the JvS universe. To avoid some of the initial confusion that introducing such a system may create, we are continuing the freeze on official business-creation until we have determined how businesses and economy will function in Universe 1.5. We apologize for the wait, and thank you once again for your continued patience and support. This being said, please feel free to RP businesses and business transactions in Universe 1.5. It does make the game more interesting and forces some creativity. However, depending on the outcomes of the Whill's deliberations on businesses and economy, your efforts, purchases and/or earnings may not necessarily be recognized when an official system has been established. Infractions and Punitive Measures How to Report an Infraction * First identify the specific rule that you feel has been violated in the "Natural Laws" forum. * Second, create a new topic in the "Consult the Whills" forum for your report. Title the thread 'Infraction Report-' then include the subject in the title. In your post make sure to include the time and location of the infraction providing a link to the pertinent thread or threads if possible. List all members you feel are involved in the infraction. Give a brief synopsis of the situation. * Third, a Whill upon deciding to handle your report will reply to your post stating that it is being reviewed, at which time they will lock your post so that it cannot be replied to further. They will then contact you and all those involved through a private message regarding how they are handling your report. Using the 'report this post' button There are only two cases where you should use the report button. * When the post contains profanity. * When you wish to remain anonymous. Please give the reason. 'Not wanting them to know it's you' is not a valid reason and you will be asked to post a public report. If the Whills receive a report via the report button which does not fall into these two categories, you will be asked to post a public report or your report may be closed without further action. Punitive Measures First Warning * Any member found to be breaking these laws will be issued a warning by one of the Whills. Second Warning and Probation * If this member persists in breaking the rules after they have been warned they will be placed on probation for two weeks. If during their probation, they are found to be breaking any laws, they will incur a penalty to be decided by the Whills, depending upon the circumstances and severity of the infraction. Also during their two weeks of probation, the member's avatar will be deleted and replaced with an image informing other members that they are on probation. Penalties Penalties at our disposal include but are not limited to: * Deletion from any group you are a member of. * Deletion of any group you are the leader of. * Banning by email address for a set period of time. * Banning by IP address for a set period of time. * Deletion of single account. * Deletion of all accounts sharing the same IP address and barring of creation of new accounts from this IP address. What you can expect from us * In your warnings you will be provided a link to the pertinent Natural Laws thread that you are found to be in violation of as well as a link to this thread detailing our punishment procedures. * We will not engage in any argument with you. If you feel that you are being treated unfairly, the Whill handling your case will consult with their fellow Whills and we will make a judgement as a group. You will then be notified whether or not we maintain the original ruling. * You will not be insulted by any Whill during this process and we ask that you refrain from insulting us. If a Whill insults you during this process you may report them and they will be reprimanded if found guilty. * This process will occur through private messages, the only time a Whill is to post in a universe location other than their home on Tython is after they have made their initial judgement they will post it in the pertinent thread. Or if the dispute is lacking in any controversy and none of the parties involved are in contention with one another, at this time a Whill may offer their opinion in one post, and one post only, they are not to otherwise engage or debate with members. * We do not seek out conflicts. The only time we will interfere in a dispute is if one or all of the parties involved ask for mediation by posting a new topic in the "Consult the Whills" forum. What we ask of you * In order to report a violation of the rules create a new topic in the "Consult the Whills" forum. Make sure your post contains a brief synopsis of the dispute or infraction including the time and location, the names of all those involved, what rule or rules it is you feel have been broken, and if possible links to all threads pertinent to the matter. * Do not privately message a Whill to report a violation of the rules, you will only be wasting your time writing the message and their time reading it and replying to you to tell you to follow the proper procedure as detailed above. * Once the Whills have begun mediating an infraction we ask that you do not exacerbate the situation further. * Most of all we ask that you try to resolve your disputes yourselves in a friendly and mutually beneficial manner before approaching us for mediation. This RPG is meant as lighthearted entertainment, there is no cause for animosity here. The Universe is a big place there's room enough for all of us. Category:JvS RP